The Witch's Demon Protector
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Maka is a Witch in training who's soul can double the strength of any demon if consumed. Soul is one of Lord Death's many demons he is assigned to protect Maka from the evil one that wants to consume her soul or worse who will get the power boost read and find out please review
1. The Protector

A white haired young man stood in front of a masked figure. The white hair man picked his teeth with a claw like nail looking at the Mask figure waiting for an explanation to why he was there.

The Mask figure moved his hand in front of a screen "Soul Eater I have a new mission for you."

Soul smiled "who do I get to kill this time I bet it's that Manson guy right."

The masked figure snapped his hands in front of the mirror "Wrong mister eater you have a mission to guard this girl." the screen showed a girl with ash blond hair with bright green eyes

Soul snarled "Kami that's the witch that slayed my father, what does this have to with her."

The masked figure moved his other hand "this isn't her it's her daughter, Kami died a year ago."

Soul turned and began to walk away "I refuse to do anything pertaining to that witch."

The masked figure summoned a large meat clever shaped sword and through it so it impaled Soul in the back and trough his chest "need I remained you of your contract I gave you your power so you do what I say." Soul fell face first into the ground "NOW stand up and get going."

Soul pushed off the ground easing up the handle of the sword before he pulled the sword from the ground with a growl "I'm goin' I'm goin'."

The sword was triangular shape with a red blade with black on the very edge the blade was serrated like its owners teeth. The sword had no guard; the handle was wrapped in worn black leather.

Soul stepped silently though the gates of the underworld and sighed his kimono wouldn't work for this era. Soul walked through town condescending look plastered on his face his eyes roaming closed buildings. Finding a store he believed would suit his taste he used his powers to teleport inside and began his search for proper clothing.

Soul stalked through the store picking clothing that suited his taste. He found a pair of dark jeans a red t-shirt a leather jacket and biker boots and black leather gloves. He put on the outfit he smirked folding his kimono and burning it with his powers in a dumpster.

Soul climbed to the roof of a building "If I was a witch where would I hide my daughter?"

Soul jumped from rood to roof searching for a soul like the one he felt when his father was killed.

Soul looked at where the soul was radiating from he sighed "her magic is weak, but her soul is special I can smell her Angel soul, Death I hate you so much right now."

Soul stalked away looking for a place to sleep, finding an abandoned building Soul sat and let himself sleep. The flash of white stopped his attempt to sleep. "What do you want I'm working on it?"

Death glared "you will be attending her school everything has been set, find her and keep her safe."

Soul gave a mock salute "right on it boss but for now nap time."


	2. The Witch

A blond girl sat reading an old book "focus a piece of your energy into her hands and release it." the blond did as instructed by the book she focused her energy before firing off a small green sphere from her palm "I did it, now for the one a really want to learn., focus your energy into the wound and breathe easy." the blond picked up a knife off the desk and cut her thumb then wrapped her other hand around her thumb she did as instructed feeling her energy flow she looked at her thumb finding as if the cut had never happened "yes."

A red headed man stuck his head inside the room "Maka go to sleep you have school in the morning."

Maka closed the book reluctantly before sliding it into a desk drawer and climbing into bed "good night papa, see you in the morning."

The man closed the door and turned to his room and closed the door as he approached and fogged the mirror writing a 42-42-564 on the mirror.

Death's appeared in the mirror "hello spirit, no attacks I trust."

Sprit sighed "no he won't attack at our home Kami enchanted the house to ward off evil spirits."

Death rubbed his hands together "has Eater showed up yet, I sent him several hours ago he should be there by now."

Spirit shook his head "no he hasn't. But he's close and he's been in the area I can smell him."

Death nodded "he'll be going to her school, I expect you to put this hatred of each other behind you."

spirit nodded "I will sir try ,or more precisely I will try for my daughters sake."

Death nodded "do you know why he's after her?"

Spirit frowned "like her mother her soul has great power, it can strengthen any one she touches, but if they eat her soul there power will strengthen tenfold there is another way that can increase their power even if they were to have her innocence taken I have no idea how strong they could become."

Death shook his head "that's not good; we will have to keep track of her well then."

Spirit nodded "as long as I live no harm will come to my daughter."

Death nodded "I'm sending the rest of soul's team to asset should you need it they will be there in a few days."

Spirit nodded "thank you sir, how can I help?"

Death nodded "simply give Soul a place to stay."

Spirit nodded "My home is his home as long as it is needed sir."


	3. Maka's Plan

Maka who was listening outside went wide eyed "there's a boy going to be staying with us." Maka snuck back into her room a curl into her blanket her world was changing it scared her.

Spirit hadn't slept last night as he planned in his head what he was going to tell his daughter about the changes about to happen to their home. He smiled weakly as he found that right way to twist the truth.

Spirit stood in their kitchen making a breakfast smiled hopping it would at least keep him out of the dog house for awhile. The breakfast was a pancake with bacon as lips and over easy eggs of eyes. He brewed his daughter favorite flavor of coffee and prepared a cup before going to wake her.

Spirit crept into his daughter's room to find her curled into her blanket _"must of had another nightmare."_ he thought Spirit nudged Maka gently she shot up shooting a weak energy ball at him "Maka it's papa I made breakfast and brew you some of your favorite coffee hurry down we need to talk."

Maka threw her legs over the side of the bed "it's about that boy who's staying with us."

Spirit stepped back "how do you know that?"

Maka growled "I heard you talking to someone about a boy staying here, why is he staying here?"

Spirit turned heading for the door "change we'll talk down stairs while you eat." Spirit left the room sighing to himself "of course she heard she's curious like her mother."

Maka came down stairs hair tied back in pigtails. A red button up shirt under a black vest. Black and red striped fingerless gloves up to her elbows. A frilly black skirt and tights and combat boots.

Maka sat at the table and began eating her breakfast she paused and pointed her fork at spirit "who is this boy and why is he staying here."

Spirit sighed " Lord Death sent him to help protect you he's staying here because he was told."

Maka shot up "why can't he stay with stein then it's just a few blocks away."

Spirit stood up "I gave up my powers for your mother Maka if one of those monster get's in here I can't protect you."

Maka sighed "and if someone asks why he's here, what do I say?"

Spirit frowned " he's name is Soul, he's your foreign boyfriend , he's from Italy he's related to Andrea Bocelli, he can play piano, though if you ask him to play he'll refuse." Spirit should a picture of soul

Maka rolled her eyes "what have I done with this boyfriend."

Spirit frowned "the most you've ever done is make out but he's asked about having sex."

Maka smiled "and what do I get to do with this boyfriend?"

spirit sighed "what I just said."

Maka turned "okay that's all I needed to know."

Spirit stood in shock "you actually going along with this."

Maka smirk "of course if I play my card right I might get a real boyfriend."

Spirit gasps "what."


	4. The Meeting

Maka skipped down the hall of her school to be grabbed by her best friends Liz and Patti. "Alright what are you smoking?"

Maka smiled "I just natural high today, my boyfriend for Italy is coming to visit for the year."

Her third friend Tsubaki gasps "you have I boyfriend and didn't tell us?"

Maka smirked "I can have secrets."

Soul appeared behind Maka nose buried in the curve of her neck "does little rabbit want to play with the big bad wolf."

Maka smirked turning "wolf thinks he's bad but he's just a grumpy little puppy."

Soul smiled "remember that gaming convention we met at your witch costume showed off your legs with those high heeled boots

Maka smirked "you where a demon what was that love spell I used on you?"

Soul put his mouth to her ear "if you're thinking what I thinking you're think please don't."

Maka hopped and peck him on the lips "to late, votre coeur m'appartient démon que vous êtes en mon pouvoir vous serez signifie rien quand vous entendez la voix vous toujours mon esclave."

Translation: Your heart belongs to me demon, you are in my power your will means nothing when you hear my voice you will be always my slave

Soul bit her ear lobe "when we get home you're going to pay, by losing what's most important little angel."

Maka smiled "and that would be?"Maka turned back around

Soul put his lips to her neck and whisper just loud enough for her to hear "your purity, tonight's the night, little angel."

Liz stood in confusion "so Soul why we haven't heard of you."

Soul frowned "with her mother's ties to the church, Maka is ashamed of me because I'm a Satanist."

Pattie who had been drawing off to the side jumps into the conversation "where ya' from soul?"

Soul looked up "I was born and spent the most of my life in Florence Italy, but I spent two years in Paris France studying wines and then up to now I was in Tokyo Japan training with a master swordsman, and now here I am in Nevada, and with my little Witch again."

Tsubaki smiled "that's so sweet, is there anything you enjoy music movies?"

"Soul smiled "I enjoy dark thing anything pertaining to Demons, monsters." Soul nuzzled Maka's neck again "Witches."

Maka smiled _"So he knows."_Maka took Soul's hand "come on Soul I'll help you get to our first class."

Maka pulled Soul into their first class and shut the door and locked after discovering it was empty.

Maka grabbed soul by the shoulders "how much do you know about me."

Soul growled "I know you mother was a witch your father is a demon who renounced his demonic self and your skilled in magic enough to used a damn French love spell, you still gonna get by the way."

Maka smiled "oh I plan to, but there's more than that, Asura is trying to capture me, let's put it this way he doesn't want me to die, he pretty much wants what you want."

Soul growled "If I could control my body you'd against a wall right now."

Maka smiled "then it's a good thing you don't until the spell sits in."

A voice spoke from behind them "what spell would that be Maka?"

Soul growl looking up to see their professor Franken Stein "she put a love spell on me."

Stein eyed him "in what langue?"

Soul frowned "French."

Stein smiled "you're stuck with it boy."

Soul frowned "how so?"

Stein smirked "the langue of love and a love spell do the math." Stein leaned over and unlocked the door "no find a seat it's time for class."

The effects of the spell got harder and harder to fight as the day progressed Soul always had Maka within sight an odd sensation crawling do his spine.


	5. Encounter With The Enemy

Soul grabbed Maka by the arm "He's closer than I feel comfortable with."

A Black haired man with white triangles in his hair sat eyes closed a third eye moved back and forth as he watched Maka he growled.

The man sneered "of course father would send Eater he can smell me it won't be long now."

The man slunk through the shadow toward Maka a mad smile on his lips "Maka you will be mine."

Soul held up his hand aiming the man's direction "to slow Asura."Soul fired a flame at Asura

Asura dodged appearing from the shadows "you're pain and in my way."

Soul summoned his sword "Maka get behind me." Soul brought his sword up "Shadow Slice." a black wave shot from Soul's sword

Asura shot a laser beam from his mouth that met the Shadow Slice and created a smokescreen.

Soul grabbed Maka tossing her over his shoulder and fled the scene. Soul ran inside Maka's house and up the stairs and into her room and dropped her on the bed.

Soul growled "I don't stand a chance."

Maka placed a hand on his chest "I might know a way to make you stronger."

Soul frowned "do tell."

Maka whispered something in Soul ear.

soul looked at her "are you sure?"

Maka sat on the bed with a nod and pulled soul to the bed.

Spirit came home an hour later a smiled on his lips he went up to Maka room and knocked on the door "Maka have you seen Soul he's suppose to be here today." Spirit peaked his head in side "Maka do you want for, get away from my daughter you shark tooth."

Maka sat up blanket wrapper around her "Papa don't hurt him."

Spirit growled "I should that shark tooth took your innocence."

Soul lay in bed with a smirk "you can't kill me I was sent he to protect Maka from Asura."

Spirit fumed "to keep him from doing what you did."

Soul smiled "would you rather Asura have the power boost I just got hum."

Spirit growled "You little smart ass, your team will be here in a few days."

Soul smiled "I could use the help."

Maka laid down on Soul "even once Asura's gone you can't kill Soul my Soul is linked to his and the power boost only works once."

Spirit turns leaving the room _"at least that's a plus from this."_


	6. The Team Arrives

The next day Maka was walking with Soul and three boys ran up to soul. One wore a suit and black dress shoes and had black hair with three white strips. The second had bright blue hair he wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans and ninja sandals. The final one wore a purple t-shirt and charcoal jeans and had pink hair."

Soul smiled "about time ya' got here boys thought I have the fun without ya'."

Maka turned to Soul "who are they?

Soul smirked "this is my team, Kid." the black haired boy gave a salute "Black Star." the blue haired boy flashed a piece sign with a grin "and Chrona." the pink hair boy simply shock and rung his hands

Maka waved weakly "why are they here?"

Soul smiled "there here to help me protect you."

Maka tugged on Soul's arm "we need to get to school."

Soul and Maka led Black Star Kid and Chrona through the school and found Liz Patti and Tsubaki blocking their path.

Liz glared "now who are these guys?"

Soul smiled "this is my band, Kid." the black haired boy gave a salute "Black Star." the blue haired boy flashed a piece sign with a grin "and Chrona." the pink hair boy simply shock and rung his hands

Patti walked over and leans into Chrona personal space and hugs him tightly "well aren't you just adorable."

Soul pries Chrona lose who looked like he was about to pass out "Chrona breathe little buddy, do you have your inhaler?"

Chrona pulled an inhaler from his back pocket a few seconds later he spoke "I have a nervous disorder when something happens I'm don't know how to handle I quit breathing , warning please."

Patti giggled "I'm gonna hug you."Chrona nodded and Patti hugged him tight

Kid walked over to Liz and kneeled before her "votre beauté est celle d'une princesse."

Translation : you are more beautiful than a princess

Liz gave an out of character giggle "why thank flirty Italian stranger."

Soul laughed "Kid's French."

Liz smiled "Oh really?"

Soul turned to Maka and pointed at Black Star "he's Japanese." he pointed to chrona "and he is also form Italy."

Stein cleared his throat behind them "May speak with Maka and the boys in private for a moment?"

Liz Patti and Tsubaki left leaving them alone but simple round the corner and stood against the wall.

Tsubaki whispered to Liz "why are we here?"

Liz growled "they got a secret and I wanna know it."

Stein made sure they were alone "so asura's attacked that isn't that means he knows you and maybe even who your friends are Kid Black Star Chrona I want you to protect them understand."

Kid Black Star and Chrona saluted "yes commander Stein."

Stein smiled "good now it's time for class."

Liz looked at the other girls "what are they military?"


	7. Stein Explains Things

"It appears we have some ease droppers in our mist." stein stood in front of them with a glint from his glasses.

Liz stammered "we didn't hear nothing did we Patti?"

Patti giggled "yeah we did Liz you ask if they were military."

Liz growled "Patti you were suppose to lie."

Patti giggled "oops sorry Liz."

Liz sighed "are you gonna kill us?"

Stein rolled his eyes "just come with we'll explain everything."

Stein led them to woods just a mile away from the school sitting on an old tree stump instructing them to sit every on but Liz did without hesitation.

Stein looked at her "Elizabeth is something wrong if not you need to sit the sooner you sit the sooner I can begin explaining what's going on."

Liz frowned "But there's dirt there."

Stein sighed "Elizabeth there's dirt every where it makes up most of the outer crust of our planet. "

Liz frowned deeper "But I'll get dirty."

Stein lost it "Elizabeth sit down."

Kid took off his suite coat for her to it on "There now you won't get dirty."

Stein sighed "know that everyone is seated I'll begin I'll get the major thing out of the way first ,Soul, Kid Black Star and Chrona are demons, Maka and myself are mages."

Tsubaki held up a hand "Professor."

stein looked at her "Yes Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki put down her hand "you don't look like mages or demons."

Soul fell back in laughter "Stupid human." Maka slap him "Ouch maka that hurt."

Maka sighed "what you think we all carry around long stick and books and wear the big pointed hats."

Tsubaki looked at her "no but the long nose covered in moles you know fairy tales."

Stein shook his head "those stories are embellished so much it's not even funny we're human like everyone else just special our magic has a theme usually Maka's is healing and mine is lighting."

a blond woman ran up to them "Franken how much did I miss am I late, got lost again."

Stein smiled allowing her to sit on his lap "not much Marie we just started."

Marie smiled "where are we in explaining?"

Stein looked to the boys "we were about to explain about the boys."

Soul stood the other's followed "we look human because we once were we all at some point in our old lives made a deal with Death himself."

Stein gave the continue motion with his hand "Mister Eater we'll start with you what was your deal."

Soul stepped back and crossed his arms "I wished for a new life." he threw his arms to his side as his appearance changed

his white hair was spiked in all directions horns had grown from his temples his hands had become claws his jacket became sleeveless his sword rested over his shoulders black bat like wings were folded on his shoulder like a cape he had red swirls on his arms and wings.

Stein looked at Soul "Maka tell you didn't."

Maka stood hands fisted at her sides "I glad I did it alright it's better him then Asura at least I gave it to him Asura would have just taken it then thrown me away to die it was for my safety alright I don't want to die my life has changed some much in the past week it isn't even funny it was my choice and I'll live with the outcome."

Soul stabbed his sword in the ground and walked over and wrapped his arms and wings around her he wiped away her tears of anger "no ones judging you maka you did what you felt was right I swear on my contract I'll do everything on my power to destroy him."

the other boys stein and Marie gasped.

Liz looked at them confused "what, what's wrong."

Stein cleaned his glasses "Soul just swore on his contract, I see you're confused swearing something on your contract is like a blood oath or a pink it can vary from contract to contract with Soul contract he has to do it or Death can take his soul." he turned to Black Star "what was your deal."

Black Star did like Soul did before "I wanted to be stronger."

Blades sprouted from his arms and hands his eyes became stars his hair became a star shape a black blades katana rested over his shoulders.

stein popped his neck "Kid if you will tell us your deal."

Kid did like the other "to help bring order to the world."

his skin became pale three white rings appeared in his hair tattoo like markings appeared on the backs of his hands his eyes turned gold a saber with a white blade in each hand.

Kid spoke in a refined tone "My deal was not a deal but a promise I made to my father knowing that one I will become Death, Chrona it's your turn."

Chrona stood "mine was to escape my mother."

Soul whispered to Maka "his mother was abusive."

Chrona grew dragon like wings and scales his eyes turned black a black broad sword rested over his frail looking shoulder the sword had white bindings in an X just above the hilt.

Liz eyed them "Okay I get it you're demons but what's this thing that your shocked that Maka did?"

Stein made an odd sound "Marie would you mind?"

Marie smiled "Maka's soul is special it can increase a demons power by ten while she's touching them and by a hundred if eaten but if she gives herself to them it can raise they power by who knows how much."

Tsubaki gasped "You mean, you and he did that?"

Soul glared at her "you make it sound as if she's sinned."

Liz spoke trying to ease the tension "So what can we do you're human?"

Stein looked at them "You can surely fight can't you even if it's just to protect yourselves knowing what we are danger can come at any moment for your safety Kid and Chrona will be stay with you and Black Star is staying with Tsubaki and as your most likely aware of Soul is staying with Maka I'll be here to help should the need arise along with Maka's father."

Liz laughed "what can that idiot do he's weaker than us."

Stein glared at her "her father is a demon who reject his demon side and has some basic magic skills." he looked at Soul "he's also handy with a shotgun."

Marie glared at Soul "when his is over I want to see a ring or this is you."Marie stood a hammer appeared in her hand and swung at a dead tree knocking it to the ground."

Soul stood in fear wide eyed "Noted."

Stein cleaned himself of wood chips "well since there's no more to say on the matters at hand you can go home and take this information in if the school ask I'll make something up."

Soul scoop up Maka as Kid and Chrona did the same with Liz and Patti and Black Star and Tsubaki began the walk to Tsubaki home.

* * *

Cruise stood in his zone "I have a question for you,if you read a story that said Soul was half demon and Dante from Devil May Cry was his uncle and had raised him from birth with the help of Trish would you read it and comment on it hmm Master want to know leave your answer in review or PM Check out Master's story Shibusen Rangers and leave a reveiw while your there he wants to know what people think of it reviews are always welcome,thank you for your time."


	8. Meet Ray

It's been three days since the secret got out and Maka was surprised the girls were taking it so well. She had heard Tsubaki and Black Star flirting in what she knew to be Japanese. Kid kept spew French complements Liz's way she's would just giggle and smile. Patti was spewing random theory's she had and Chrona was nodding along or sometimes add things to it. Soul kept his eyes and ears open and his guard up.

Stein had started a lecture about the inside of a house cat a senor girl had faint and the boy next to her carried her to the nurse.

Stein raised his scalpel "Now anyone else want to vomit or faint." no one moved "Good no let us begin."

the study was finished and Maka had stared at the inside of the cat's insides "I feel like I killed it."

Souls smiled "I was already dead I'm just glad the blood wasn't green that means their normal."

Kid stood up as the class cleared "Does anyone else hear a chainsaw?"

Black Star cleaned his ears "No."

Soul eyes went wide "Chainsaw, shit Giriko."

Said demon burst through the window flipping through the air landing on a desk with a bow "Hello everyone if you'd be every so kind as to hand the girl over I'll be on my way."

Soul summoned his sword "How about no?"

Giriko sighed "Alright then." he summoned a saw like sword "Who dies first." he jumped sword held high chain roaring to life.

Stein caught the blade with both hands "Soul get everyone out I'll hold him off."

Soul frowned "But captain we can't just leave you."

stein roared "I said go that's an order."

Soul let his sword vanish "Everyone out let's go."

they made it out side when Maka hit Soul in the head "How could you just leave him there."

Soul smiled "We aren't leaving him ,but we had to get you away from him, Chrona I'm put you in charge to keep them safe can we trust you."

Chrona nodded "I'll do my best no one will get hurt."

Soul grinned "Kid Black Star let's go."

when they reentered the room steins hand were bleeding and his glasses were broke and he was leaning in the corner."

Giriko laughed "You could have just handed her over but not you had to be difficult and fight me now you will die."

Soul charged in demon form active he punch Giriko out the window and jump after him standing on his chest sword at his throat "I won't let you take her." his marking began to glow.

Giriko went wide eye in fear "Those marking, you took her power."

Soul smiled sword to his throat "No she gave it to me."

Giriko growled "It doesn't matter Asura will end you."

Soul smirked and slit his throat "I'm not so sure."

Giriko spoke his voice was wet a gurgle "Damn you." he body vanished

Soul picked up his soul and smashed it "your soul is worth eating."

Every one ran over Kid helping stein Maka ran up to him "Are you okay?"

Soul smiled "He never touched me Giriko on the other hand is dead."

Black Star laughed "One less for asura's army."

Kid sigh putting Stein on the ground "He can still make more we need to kill him to stop the war."

Maka healed Steins hand (he could heal himself from there) "ending Asura won't be easy."

Soul sighed "We need to call them only then we might have a chance."

Chrona shook his head "No I don't want to call him he beats me up and gives me nogies it hurts my head."

Souls sighed "Come on Chrona we need Ray this is serious."

Chrona nodded "Alright I'll call him later."

Stein stood up and dust the grass from his lab coat "No need I'll contact Lord Death and request he send him here ,go home every one the days over."

Lord Death appeared in a mirror before a young man with inky black hair and dark skin with a X scar on his nose "Ray I need you to held Soul's team with Asura."

Ray saluted "We'll be there soon sir anything else?"

Lord Death shook his head "No now be on your way?"

Ray turned from the mirror face a black hair pale girl "Cass we're being sent to help Soul Team." as she did was give a thumbs up.


	9. The Death of The Eater

Ray and Cass had arrived a month ago for some reason the attacks afterward got a lot worse. the number of demons increased tenfold to what it once was. the demons became more animalistic and less human like. the strongest thing they fought was a dragon that was as long as three buses lined up from end to end.

Cass was an enigma to everyone save for Ray she rarely spoke if at all but when she did it was horse and weak like she was being choked. they had discover that she had a scar along the front of her neck from what appeared to be a knife wound no asked about out of respect.

Ray was a brute but was easily relaxed. he was born human but could punch a demon in the face and laugh off the pain. he also wasn't as dim as he led them to believe he was capable for coming up with complicated strategies to take down larger enemies. both Ray and Cass had gotten closer to the group in the month they'd been there.

Stein stood in front of the boys as they help each other with their ties (Evil things they are) " alright you are aware that since this is the biggest event of the school year it's likely the time Asura will strike proof on this is the increasing threat so be prepared."

Ray laughed "What the point he's just after Soul why should we worry."

Kid growled "Because if Soul goes down or he attacks anyone we need to be ready."

Black Star laughed "we'll have his back not matter what."

Chrona clenched his fist "What makes Soul so special?"

Soul closed his eyes "I was given what he wants."

Spirit was doing what he thought was right for his daughter not himself. he stood before Lord Death attempting to strike a deal with the reaper.

Lord Death rubbed his chin "Spirit are you sure about this you can't take this back?"

Spirit nodded "I am I'll never take this back I would like to trade my spirit for Soul's is Soul falls in battle today."

Lord Death smacked his hands together "Done."

Marie sat as the girls prepared for the event "So special night how's everyone doing."

Cass spoke through signing about how she felt something bad was going to happen.

Marie frowned "let's hope nothing does."

Maka sighed "We all know something gonna happen no matter how much we don't want it to."

Liz sighed "let's get done so we can go."

Soul and maka were in there black room outfits.

Kid wore a basic suite Liz was in a pink cocktail dress.

Chrona was in a purple suite patti wore a matching dress.

Ray was in a black button up shirt and black pants and shoes cass was in black dress.

the event was going well until the clock struck midnight then all hell broke lose.

Asura stormed in thousands of small demons with black bodies and bone like masks "where is he ,where's eater so I can kill him?"

Soul walks out from the group "Right here asura you want to fight me let the humans go."

Asura grumbled "Humans be gone!" in seconds every humans were gone "Now that the distraction is out of the way time to die."

Soul watched as the others began fighting the lesser demons he chuckled and enter his demon form "You called me out because I have what you wanted."

Asura laughed "I when you die I'll take it from you."

Soul didn't summon his sword but approached arura "I have a better idea I did some research and discover if I harness all of my power I can turn my self into a bomb it's worth the cost to rid the world of you."

Stein turn "Soul whatever you're thinking don't do it."

Soul grabbed Asura by the shirt "Too late." he harnessed all his power and the sure force of the blast knocked everyone back against the wall.

When the smoke cleared there were no remains and the lesser demons began to vanish.

Black Star stood against the wall "after all this and he blows himself up?"

Kid sighed "his action was a noble one."

Chrona sat balled in the corn with Patti trying to calm him.

Ray spoke "two word bad ass." Cass nodded

It's been a week since Soul's death and Maka was inconsolable. Her father had vanished the next day leaving no trace.

Maka sat knees to her chest she didn't want to cry anymore no she couldn't cry anymore

She fell to her side "Why'd he do it why'd he blow himself up?" she stood "I can't make him come back so I'll join him."

Maka walked into the kitchen and grabbed a random knife and just as she was about to plunge it to her chest the door opened."

Soul walked in wearing his normal clothing "Guys gone for a week and his girlfriend want to kill herself?"

Maka looked up and dropped the knife "Is it really you?"

Soul smirked "Is there enough cool in the world to make two of me?"

Maka ran to him wrapping her arms around him like he'd float away "How are you here?"

Soul smiled "Your dad traded places with me."

Maka looked up at him "My papa sacrificed himself so you could come back."

Soul kissed her head "He did it for you to make you happy."

Maka cried into his chest "I was going to kill my self to see you again."

soul stroke her hair "I know but no more talk of that we have as long as our mortal lives allow."

Maka a smiled "'until death do us part?"

Soul smiled and held her "yeah."


End file.
